My Travels 3
by Timelord-Dragon
Summary: WE'RE BACK! And better than ever! You thought we were dead? NOPE! But this time, our adventure is bigger and better than ever! And it's all thanks to Q! I do not own anything mentioned except for Rebecca! If you have not seen or read anything in this story you really should! There's all amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

**I do not own the vortex manipulator or TARDIS**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

_The last noise I heard was a loud, long, high pitched noise coming from Roby's room. And then it all went dark._

* * *

I could feel grass beneath me but I wasn't quite sure, and well I didn't really want to open my eyes. I heard a groan come from beside me and my eyes start to itch. I have to scratch my eyes, but I really don't want to move in fear that it'll hurt, but I move anyways because I'm to curious for my own good. And it did, in fact, hurt, I decided that now that I've moved I have to get up or at least sit up. So I sat up slowly at crossed my eyes, all the while keeping my eyes closed. 'Open, open, open' I kept thinking over and over to myself, but, I couldn't, all I could do was look around in what I saw was pitch black darkness. And then the opening to Rise of the Guardians came on through my head:

_Darkness._

_That's the first thing I remember. It was dark and it was cold .And I was scared._

It was true.

I was scared, I was cold and I was (as far as I knew) I was alone in the dark. I heard another groan come from beside me. 'Not alone, not alone! What the hell is beside me?' There's another groan but this time it sounds a little more human, "h-hello?" My voice was surprisingly groggy, another groan, but familiar. "R-Roby?" mmm, what?" I very groggy voice says beside me "w-why can't I open my eyes?" the voice says again. "I don't know Roby, I really don't know" I hear rustling beside me and I can only guess that she's sitting up like me. Suddenly a large gust of wind comes up from my south and a man's voice commands "Stand!" I knew that tone of voice from the army games my brothers and I used to play so I quickly stood, knowing that this. Is not a game. Roby was standing also, and know because she was gripping my hand like the world was ending. "Open your eyes!" and suddenly my eyes magically fluttered open. We were in the middle of a clearing in what seemed to be a very foggy forest, kind of mystical looking really. And in front of us was a man, looked like we was about 30, really weird hair and he was smiling. "Q?" "Ha ha, yes, yes that's me! And you two, should thanking me, I am the one who brought you back".

This surprised me, someone, from the high and mighty Q continuum, stepping down to help a lowly human? Wow. "I didn't save you for nothing you know," he started "you two have lovers, that aren't meant to be yours" he started to circle us like a shark "but I'm generous, so you two are going back to berk to live your happy human lives," he stands in front of us again, with his hands behind his back. "And I will grant the wish of one of you." He points to me, and I have to ask "why me?" he looks at me surprised "you, traveled to a different reality, got the love you've always wanted and still your mind is like the one of a time lord, always wandering to 'what is out there?'" He holds out one hand to Roby with a bright light in his palm "power of dimension hopping" he looked from Roby to his hand "Well? Take it" Roby touched the light and then acted as if she just took her first breath after being strangled. I took a step towards her in case she fell, but she didn't, so I took a step back. I turned to Q once more, and he was smiling at me. "And for you, my dear, I have something you've always wanted" he held out his hand to show a very interesting wrist watch, I took it and strapped it on. "Is-is this a vortex manipulator?" I asked stunned that it actually existed. He nodded happily and just disappeared, "so what is that thing?" Roby asked "I-it's basically a TARDIS wrist-watch, you go anywhere, and really, any when.

"So how do we use these?" she asked "Well, I type coordinates, no idea about you though try, thinking of something maybe?" She shut her eyes and stuck her hand out and suddenly, a portal appeared in front of us. "Holy Four! I'm a shadow hunter!" "Where are you going?" I asked smirking, getting ready to punch in coordinates. "Divergent" was all she said before she jumped in and the portal closed. I punched in coordinates I had no idea I knew, and suddenly I land on a train next to Roby. 'Oh. My. God! I did it! I got the coordinates right! Holy Night Furies!' I start to think and I realize, Roby's wearing black and I'm wearing a yellow pull over and red sweat pants. 'At least I'm comfy' I look over at Roby and say "Hey, Dauntless! Guess where we're headed?" she looks at me and says "where?" I point to a very large collection of buildings that can only be The Hub. "It's right before the choosing ceremony" I say smirking, she's getting excited, I can see it, "and?" "No Tris" I say still smirking. She actually starts bouncing on the balls of her feet. "No Tris?" she asked getting even more excited, "no, Tris" I said happily. She starts to squeal and ramble about four; I look over the edge, knowing it's practically suicidal but I still did it. What I saw was a young man, maybe a bit older then us, gray clothes, looks a little muscular, and if I wasn't already dating, I'd say pretty damn cute. And then I realized 'This the only time I will say this but, Holy Four! Roby was right!' I sat back up and said "You were right".

"About?" she asked and I simply said "Four", her eyes lit up with complete and utter happiness, she looked over the edge and came back up smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. She started to squeal again when the train squealed to a stop and I almost fell off the train but I caught myself. It jolted forward for a second and Roby did a face plant on the top of the train and I fell backwards onto my back I felt something. I reached to my back pocket and felt something metal, my eyes widened "ooh, I'm not supposed to have that now, am I?" I asked myself "no, I'm not, I'm supposed to be amity" I answered 'and another sign I'm crazy'. I looked at Roby who looked ready to jump at any sign of movement, I was feeling around my waist for anything else and I found two more plastic things at both my sides. When everyone got off, Roby pounced and landed perfectly on her feet, smirking. I jumped off, stumbling a little but very thankful that I didn't roll my ankle, again. "Who the Hell are you?" asked a man who could only be Eric. "Roby" she said as she pointed to herself "Rebecca" she said as she pointed to me. Roby was staring directly at Four, "ahem" not answer, "AHEM" I shouted now so subtly, she looked at me wide-eyed, "Remember Dragon?" I whispered "what is this 'Dragon'?" Eric asked, I look at him wide-eyed and say happily "hmm? Oh, um, it's nothing" knowing that when I say thing he might threaten to kill me, 'and then I can pull out lucky', (yes I named it in that short amount of time).

He pulled out a gun and said "I will have no rebellion in Dauntless, now tell me WHAT IS DRAGON?!" I pulled out lucky, loaded her and aimed at Eric's head, "I told you already" I pulled the trigger back slightly to feel resistance "It's nothing". Eric cracked an amused smile "where did you get a gun? You're Amity, aren't you?" I looked down at my attire, never changing the position of my weapon "Apparently so, and she" I pulling out a knife and passing it to Roby, "is Dauntless". "Now, if you would kindly put the gun down, we'll be on our way" I said, he put the gun back where it came from and Roby gave me a look that said 'can I? Just once?' I put the gun back and said "fine, once! And don't worry I won't tell Dragon". She squealed, ran up to Four and kissed him, the poor thing was so star struck he didn't move, all he did was squeak. She pulled back and skipped over to me, "where shall we go now?" I asked "Jack?" she asked "Jack" I confirmed. She shot a portal and punched in coordinates I still didn't know I knew and soon enough we were gone.


	2. Guardians?

**I do not own anything mentioned except for Rebecca**

* * *

I appeared beside Roby and immediately realized something: if you're not a time-lord, time travel makes you dizzy. I turned to Roby who was wearing a sparkly purple dress and purple flats. Oh, and she had dragon wings. "We'll then..." I said trying not laugh, "you can't say much" she said smiling. I looked down at my attire and realized that I had on a Greek style dress, roman sandals, music notes tattooed on my right arm and my hair was done up with a gold ribbon in a way that made me look like a goddess. "Oh no," I said sadly "oh god no, I'm wearing a fancy dress and my hairs done up, this is not happening," I felt the back of my neck for any sign of anything else unpleasant and found that my hair finished with twirl. "Oh no! Roby! Quick what colour is my hair?" She looked me over and said "uh, reddish brown, I guess" "fantastic! Just brilliant!" I said unpleased. I suddenly heard a voice "Melody Song" my eyes went wide for a second before I said "great, I'm a Doctor who knock-off". I looked at Roby who looked a little stunned. "You okay?" I asked, "Yeah, yeah" she said breathlessly "I-um I thought I heard something" " me too, what did it say". "My name" she answered, I laughed, "mine said Melody Song". "I wonder what spirits we are" "let's find out" she said confidently, "judging by the music notes on your arm, our best guess is the spirit of music, and for me, well dragons are fictional here, normally are used in fairy tales, or fantasy tales as they used to be called so I must be the spirit of fantasy!" She said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Sherlock" I deadpanned, she bowed and said "it's elementary my dear Watson" in a British accent. I spun around looking for something to do and out of now where Roby said "whoa". I stopped spinning and asked "what?" She pointed at me and looked down to see that I had on a comfy pair of sweat pants, sneakers, and a tee-shirt that slips off the shoulder and says 'MUSIC ROCKS!' in jagged letters. "Oh wow" I said amazed. "YOU SPIN!" I shouted, "Fine, fine" she said, she spun and she was in her Dauntless clothes again. "Wow, Dauntless looks good on you" I said "I know" she said smiling. I looked around, finding ourselves in a forest, 'I wanna go somewhere' I thought, jumping up and down repeatedly, "do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Roby asked "no, I just want to get out of here!" I said in whiny voice. "Ugh, fine follow me" she said, "yay!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. We walked out, and right then and there, I found out how Jack and Bunny felt when they were walked through, it hurt but it was also cold, like really cold. "Are you Okay?!" Roby asked, "I'm fine" I said breathlessly "my wind got knocked out of me, that's all". Once I recovered, Roby looked up at the moon "judging by the height of the moon, it's around 11:00 maybe" "I think you might be right" I said.

We started walking, then I realized we were in our home town, right now we should be crying, we'll never be able to see our friends or family ever again, but we weren't, I guess the shock hasn't hit us yet. We looked up at the sky and saw the aurora borealis. "Wouldn't it be funny if we got chosen as guardians?" She asked laughing, "oh yeah Roby, because that'll happen" I said sarcastically. For a little while everything was as it should have been me and my sister, walking, talking, laughing and not having a care in the world. But all good things must come to an end, I felt a cold breath on my neck and I gasped and spun around. There in front of me was The Jack Frost, spirit of winter and guardian of fun, yes, on the outside I was calm but on the inside, I was doing flips and jumping and squealing. "Um, hi?" I said awkwardly, Roby said "hi!" In her usual excited manner. "You two can see me?" He asked bewildered, "no bai" I said using a Newfoundlander accent, he just chuckled and smirked. "You two are spirits aren't you?" He asked amused, it was Roby who said "no bai". "And you're sisters?" He asked "well, no, but we're as close as sisters, we know everything about each other" I explained smiling. "Oh, spirits of what?" "Music" she said pointing to me "Fantasy" she finished pointing to herself 'Just like in Divergent'.

"So you two are the spirits of music and fantasy?" he asked, we both looked at each other, looked back at Jack and said in unison "yeah" "good" he said smirking and he snapped his fingers, and next thing I knew we were in a sac. Luckily, Roby folded her wings before we were shoved in a sac. Suddenly I felt like I went through the vortex again but this time it was a lighter dizzy spell. We started hearing muffled voices until an elf opened it a bit. I felt two large hands grab and lift me by the arms "HEY!" Roby shouted, clearly uncomfortable, the arms promptly dropped us to our feet. "Can someone please tell us why you kidnapped us?!" Roby asked with a tone I knew meant 'why the f*** are we here?!' and while she was just about ready to tear the guardians limb from limb, I looked around us, like the little kid I am, in amazement whispering "whoa". 'Your sister doesn't think so" said someone, I knew I missed half the conversation but why'd someone bring me into it? "Well?" I turned back around wide-eyed "huh?" "Well?" "Well what?" "You didn't even hear half the conversation did you?" "No not really" I said smiling.

"Do think they have the right for them to just shove a in a bag and shove us through a portal?" she asked agitated, this was one of those times that I go into mode that only my brothers have seen in our games, I'm the one who's always caught in the middle and has to choose a side so naturally I said "While I do agree with you Roby, that is was _not_ fair nor do they have the right" I said coldly "but if the guardians called us here, it's got to be a big deal" I finished. "But why did you call us here in the first place?" I asked the 5 guardians in front of us. Roby and I were looking directly at North, looking for an answer, in fact we were so in to the idea of getting an answer, we didn't notice the objects that appeared on or in our hands. I felt pressure on my neck so I went to see what it was and I found a very good pair of headphones. I took them off and looked at them from all angles, put them back on, pressed a button on the left side and the nightcore version of DNA came on. I looked at Roby smiling giddily, she just standing there, eyes wide, mouth wide open and holding what from the uneducated eye would seem like a wand. "You got headphones" Jack said "and you got a wand?" Thank you Jack, for proving my point, it, in fact, wasn't a wand. It was a Stele, something a Shadowhunter would use to draw runes on themselves. I walked over to Roby, went behind her, put my hands on her shoulders, put my mouth close to her ear and "HEY!" she jumped and almost hit me with her Stele. I walked back to my place desperately trying to hold my laughter "NOT FUNNY!" she shouted at me, "WAS TOO!" I shouted back with laughter in my voice "okay, yeah it was" she said chuckling.

"Anyways, why'd you call us here?" I asked, quickly turning serious, "bipolar much?" Jack said Roby sent him a glare that shut him up quickly. "Manny thinks we need help" North said, "so, we're gonna be guardians?" Roby asked happily. "Part time, guardians" Bunny said annoyed 'guess he still thinks they don't need help' "Better than nothing, I guess" I said. "So if the man in the moon thinks you guys need help, something's up. What's going on?" "We do not know" "well that helps". I looked around the work-shop and with my back turned I asked "mind if I look around?" but no one was listening. I turned back towards the guardians only to see that Roby was picking a fight with the 6" 1 Easter Bunny. I walked towards the huddle "but you weren't so tough when Easter was gone were ya? I heard Roby say. 'Oh god, she's trying to start a fight' "How do you know about that?" "Where we come from, practically everyone knows about that". "That's it" he said as he clenched his fists, "Bring it" Roby said as got ready. 'Really Roby? I get that you're Dauntless but this is too much' I thought as I ran in between them. "Do we really need to do this?" I saw sandy's and tooth's heads nod in agreement with my question.

"Listen" I started "she just wants to get a game out of you" "What?" "She just wants to get you riled up" I explained. "Humph" Bunny huffed "and apparently, its working" said Roby confidently, "so how about a tour?" I said hopefully. Next thing I knew we were walking down corridor, my headphones still playing music, everything was fine until the bridge came on. We were just walking and then the bridge came on and suddenly I hear little voices behind me seeing the right notes, right time right song. I turn around to see 5 little fairy type creatures singing and I just stood there wide eyed until they finished and transformed back into my headphones. "Rebecca? Are you coming?" Roby asked from behind me "oh yeah" I said running towards her. My headphones started playing land of dreams as I ran. We caught up to the group just as North was asking "any questions?" "No" we both said hurriedly. Suddenly I was craving something cold and I found myself sipping a slushy. "Where'd you get that?" Roby asked, I looked at the drink and simply shrugged, an elf tugged on my pants leg asking something but all I could give him was my drink, or so I thought, because in my other hand was a cookie. "How?" I asked myself. I stood by Roby once again when my vortex manipulator starting beeping. I looked at it and saw 'timed destination set in: 13' "oh no" "what?" '12' "I'm leaving" '11' "why?" "My watch says so" '10' "where?" '9'. "Where do you think?" '8' "Home?" '7' "home" we turn to the guardians "It's been fun" '6' "but we have to go" '5' "why?" '4' "my watch says so" '3' "so goodbye" I said '2' "bye" said Roby '1' and we were gone.


	3. BACK!

My eyes oped, my head hurt and the room was spinning and everything was really blurry. Once I blinked away the blur, I saw: Roby's eyes fluttering open, the teens (all around 16-17), two of which were very happy to see us, and Stoick. "What the hell happened?" I said, my hand going to my head, I felt a bandage, a slightly damp bandage. "What she said" I heard Roby say, Stoick spoke up, "You two fell out of the sky, in the middle of town too. Gave yourselves a nasty smack". "How long were we out?" Roby asked, "Around 6 weeks" Dragon said. Roby sat bolt up right "6 WEEKS?" everyone nodded. 'if we were out six weeks, that means...' I continued my thoughts in silence until Roby asked me "why are so quiet?". I just looked up and smiled "okay, Rebecca? you're creeping me out" she said "august" was all I said. "How'd you know?" Hiccup asked, I tapped my bandaged head and said "math sweetheart. "What day is is?" I asked, "what happened to 'math'? Astrid asked in a snarky voice "I have a head injury, math only works up to a certain point when you're like this" I shot back. "23rd. why?" Fishlegs answered, my eyes widened and a smile was growing on my lips. I looked at Roby who was smiling as well, "why?" Dragon asked. I checked under the blanket to make sure I was wearing something, I was wearing my Berk clothes, I suddenly frowned and yelled "WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY CLOTHES?!" Roby took a look at her clothes too. She frowned and looked around desperate to find the culprit, a healing woman came in at said "it was just me girls, don't worry". I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding "sorry" I apologized, relieved that it was a woman who did it and not a guy. I suddenly realized I couldn't feel my hair on my shoulders .

"Where'd my hair go?" I asked, I looked at Roby and suddenly realized that her hair was twisted into a small braid. 'Oh no' I thought sadly, she looked at me and her eyes went wide, "your-your hair" "It's braided isn't it?" I asked, she nodded "so's yours" I said. She visibly drooped."why is our hair braided?" I asked, the healer lady came over to unwrap my head while saying "It's a part of our culture, it shows that you're un-married" she suddenly leant down next to my ear and turned my head to look at Hiccup "I don't think it's gonna be up long though". "Is my head okay?" I asked, trying to forget what she said. "It...it's healing" she said 'oh god' "how long until it's completely healed?" "maybe...2-3 more weeks?" I looked at Roby and noticed she didn't really have any serious injuries, I decided to act 4 and said while pointing at Roby "Why doesn't she have any boo-boos?" the healer lady laughed and said "she was closer to the ground, she was about the height of a house up, but you, you were about two houses up, you are lucky, most would have died". Roby looked worried while I stared at my 'watch' thinking 'now, why would you do that?' "Anyways, when will we be able to go home?" I asked, "I guess today, but no flying for a week, both of you". I pouted but was fine with it Roby did the same. We got up, we were a little dizzy but we got over it, We walked home, smiling know that, now, and forever this was going to be our home. Roby walked through the door and her face was attacked a purple terror in excitement, a Skrill came rushing up to me be instantly stopped in front of me when he saw the scratches on my head. He nuzzled me and crooned in a way of asking 'are you okay?' "I'm fine sweetie" I said smiling, I hugged the dragon and walked over to the kitchen.

"So" I said "so?" "chicken?" she nodded smiling. I started to cook the chicken with Strike's help. I finished the chicken, passed one to Roby and sat in my usual spot. "So, no going back?" I asked, she laughed and said "nope". I suddenly felt really tired and looked out my window to see the moon, "bed time" I said to Roby, who was swallowing the last piece of chicken, "what?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "Bed time, come on." I said, Roby grunted and stomped up the stairs, I looked out the window and whispered at the moon "night, manny" before heading to bed.

~Next Day~

I woke up from a pretty weird dream, got changed and walked down stairs. And got a great idea, I typed in coordinates and I was gone, she might have said no flying but didn't saying anything about this. When Roby came down there was a bowl off piping hot cookie and cream oatmeal for her and for me was fruit. Her eyes widened at the bowl, she rushed over, grabbed the bowl, ran to the couch and curled into a ball, eating her breakfast while I just calmly walked over with my array of melons and sat down on the couch next to my animal like friend. "You like it?" I asked, she nodded excitedly and then asked "where'd you get this?", I pointed to my 'watch' and said "this". i walked upstairs, knowing that when I was getting my clothes, I saw something. I looked in my dresser and found my old berk clothes but they were bigger and a wrapped something, I opened that wrapped something and found something that looked like a futuristic iPhone. With a sticky note that said 'hope you like it. Q' and beside my dresser was a satchel with a skrill on it. I put the satchel on and the iPhone thing inside, ran down stairs and found Roby and two boy, whom I did not know. Roby had a very sour look on her face and one of the boys had a cut on their face and the other was strangely happy. I walked down the stairs and asked "who are these guys?" "um, I'm Reagan and this" he gestured to the poor boy with a cut "is Robyn" "okay, but why are you two here?" berks population doubled and we were each assigned a house mate, or in our case house mates" "So, in the 30 seconds I was upstairs, Berks population magically doubled?" Reagan nodded. I put my head in my hands and between my fingers I saw something under his sleeve, I grabbed his arm and pulled back the sleeve, "what is this?" I asked amazed, "n-nothing, just something from home. Why?" he said nervously "because I have the same one" I showed him the 'watch' and I just now noticed that he's dressed like me only in an opposite gender kind of way.

I looked between Roby and Robyn and noticed the same thing. "Roby, what did you do to the poor boy?" I asked getting curious about the cut, "he said I couldn't take him and I showed him different" "and then my brother stopped us from started any thing" Robyn finally spoke. "Well Roby, I have some bad news, that boy you just punched is you, but as the opposite gender". Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, thing is so were Robyn's. "So you're telling me" they spoke in synch "that she/he is me?!" they asked "yes" Reagan and I said together , all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I ran to answer it, opened it and saw a girl Hiccup and My Hiccup, "Hi Hiccup/Hicca" Reagan and I said in synch, "Hey/Hiya!" Hiccup and Hicca said in synch. "Just checking up, everything okay?" Hiccup asked "Yeah" I said "Thanks, bye" I closed the door and suddenly I thought 'where are they going to sleep?' "We might have a small itty bitty problem" I said trying to keep optimistic, "what?" asked Roby, "we don't have enough rooms" I said sadly, "maybe we could sleep in your room and they could sleep in my room" offered Roby. "Sounds good, what do you guys think?" I asked the two teenage boys "okay, let's get settled in" said the boy version of me. They turned and walked up the stairs, while I stood next to Roby. "We are pretty cute" I said crossing my arms, and Roby answered "I know".


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I do not own anything besides Regan, Robyn, Rebecca and Roby. **

* * *

I was in the middle of a really nice dream when it was interrupted by the screech of a certain terrible terror. My blues eyes met a very deep brown, not emerald green like I'd anticipated, I'd just now realized we were holding each other in a way that I wouldn't describe as comfortable. Roby looked shocked but suddenly she made a face and I started to chuckle, she started laughing and I started laughing, and it continued like that until our doubles came in looking at us like we've gone mad (like that hasn't happened already). "Off with yas, with be with you in a minute" I said smiling. I got up chuckling about the surprise I got; Roby got up and said "I thought you were Dragon" "Funny" "why?" "Because I thought you were Hiccup" she laughed again. "I guess I have to go get my clothes, huh?" "_No"_ I said sarcastically. She walked out the door and while I was putting on my skirt over my leggings I heard a high pitched scream and a low pitched scream. I pull the skirt to my waist and walk out the door and at the end of the hall I saw Roby the floor laughing her heart out and Reagan on his way up the stairs. Regan and I arrived at the same time at the door only to see a boy, flushed scarlet, with only a shirt covering himself. I laughed but then I saw reason and said "alright guys, let's let the poor boy get dressed" pulling Roby up "aww, do we have to?" "Robyn, would you mind passing me Roby's clothes" I asked as politely as I could, seeing how I had just laughed at him.

He passed me the clothes, which I passed to Roby and led her to my room to get changed. I went downstairs to find Reagan already cooking. "Hey!" I shouted, he turned his head to look at me surprised "what?" I stomp up to him and take the pan of chicken, "that's my job!" "You want to cook?" "Yes! Now, go sit". Roby thumps down the stairs and asks "Chicken?" "Indubitably" she just laughs. I finish cooking the four pieces of chicken, put them on plates and passed them to everyone. "Well?" "Well what?" I asked "aren't you gonna go get the fish?" he asked "no, I cook, you go get the fish for 6 dragons" I explained happily. Reagan slumped and whined about how he wouldn't have enough money, so I gave looked in my money pouch and gave him a few coins, "now go get fish" "in Viking times, I thought the women did the house work" Reagan said, I glared at him with every bit of hatred I could muster. "You better go get that fish boy" Roby said "I have to agree with my double, she looks like she gonna rip your head off". He soon got the message and left to get fish, two skrills and two purple terrible terrors came walking down the stairs, "Strike?" I asked one of them, one of them perked up and ran at me, tackled me and just looked at me with silver eyes. "Alright Strike, get off" I said smiling; I looked at the two Robys (Robies?) who were playing with their dragons.

Reagan came back a few minutes later with 4 large baskets and 2 small ones. "Have fun then?" I asked amused that he actually did it; "no" he answered sulkily "it was a long walk and I smell like fish guts". I smiled happily and laughed victoriously, "Hey! Shut up!" He said, "no" I said giddily. Our dragons were soon eating when Roby said "Hey! Rebecca!" "What?" I asked, looking up from the ball of string I made. "We should go somewhere!" "But, where?" I asked "well I guess we can't go" she said "No duh, Sherlock". She suddenly perked up, "Sherlock! That's where we'll go!" "What?" said the boys, "Sherlock, the science of deduction, and his faithful companion" she put her arms around me shoulder "Watson". She stared at me hopefully until I gave in, "Ugh fine! We can go!" I high-fived her face, "Just stop giving me those eyes! God, they make you look like a lost puppy!" Her squeal was muffled by my hand; I turned to the boys who found the situation quite funny "if anyone is wondering where we went, tell them we went on a walk or something", they nodded. "Ready?" I asked Roby, she nodded excitedly; I typed the coordinates and quickly said "Let's go"

I popped in wearing a white trench coat, grey leggings, and grey small heeled boots while Roby was wearing a grey trench coat, black leggings and the same boots but black. "Huh," I said looking myself over, "this looks really good on me" I look back over at Roby who's doing the same. "Ready?" she nods; I take out sunglasses that I made out of thin air "let's go". "Hey can I-" I cut her off by handing her own pair "thanks" she said as she put them on. A phone I never knew I had ringed in my pocket, I looked at the touch screen that now said 'John' "John?" "Yes, it's me" "what do you need?" I asked, memories that weren't mine flashed through my mind. "We have a new case, I think you two will like this one" "sure, where?" "Regent Street" "Okay, we'll be there in 5-10 minutes" "great, thanks, bye" "bye john". I hung up and Roby asked "where to?" Regent Street". "Where?" A car drove up next to us, empty, and literally spoke, saying "where to Madame?" I got in the car, and when Roby got in I said "Regent Street, please" "of course, Madame". I didn't touch the wheel the whole drive there, and when we got there the doors opened like the bat mobile. We walked to the scene, looking amazing!

A lady at the police line stopped us, "and you are?" she asked, "Rebecca and Roby, we were called here" "um, you can't go in there" she said, Roby pushed me back and said "Hang on sissy, I'll handle this". I saw this as an opportunity and I took it, I walk under the police line and into the house. "Hey guys, what do you need?" John put a finger to his lips and pointed at Sherlock who was looking over the dead body of a woman whom looked very bloody and very dead. I whispered to John "What's the big deal? She was stabbed, nothing big" "no no, all the victims were killed at the same time of day, same way and stabbed in the same place" "oh, well then" "look here" Sherlock said, pointing to the knife "It was laid down carefully, and why would you leave a knife?" Roby suddenly walk in without a word, walked to me and whispered "what's going on?" "Sherlock's being Sherlock" I whispered back "and that means what?" Sherlock asked. "You're being you; no matter what you do" I said, Roby patted my head and said with a laugh "Thank you Dr. Seuss", I just glared at her.

My watch started beeping and Sherlock asked "Could you turn that down? I'm trying to think!" "Sorry Sherlock!" "Predestination set" My watch said. Sherlock stopped, spun on his heels and looked towards me "how do you set a watch to a destination?" "Um, I-uhh" I stammered "you can't" he grabbed my wrist and held it to his eyes "what kind of watch is this?" Roby whispered in my ear "where are we going?" "I don't know, I would have to look at the coordinates but I can't do that with Sherlock Holmes looking it over now can I?" I whispered back. He let go of my wrist and began staring at me like I was guilty of something, "9" he looked from my watch to me "What?" he simply asked, "8" I looked at the coordinates and to Roby "bowring" I whispered "what? Why?" she asked surprised and, what it seemed like, offended. "Bowring" I repeated, astonished that it would choose such a destination. "5" "what? Did you just skip" "no. 4" it said, my eyes widened at it, 'it heard me. "Um, Sherlock? What is going on here?" asked John from beside Sherlock, "I'm ashamed to say this John but, I don't know". They were staring at us and we were staring right back, "3" "I'm so sorry" "2" "me too" "1" and we were gone.


	5. Doctor?

**I am so sorry! School sucks!**

* * *

We appeared in a park very close to home, as it turns out the VM (vortex manipulator) might just change your clothes based on the universe (or maybe Q added that). I was wearing: my (too big) yellow pull over, light blue sweat pants and white sneakers while Roby was wearing a black v-neck and jeans. I looked around to see the old park where I used to play as a child. I looked to Roby who looked like she'd just been stabbed in the stomach, repeatedly. There we were standing in the dead of night, in our regular, modern clothes, in a park looking shocked as ever. 'Oh, god' I thought 'Oh, my, god. I'm-I'm home.' I looked to Roby who seemed to be seemed to be thinking different thing, "Um" she seemed shocked to hear my voice, as though I snuck up on her after years of not seeing each other. "I think I might want to see my family" I said cautiously, "me too" she said nervously "I guess we'll have to spilt up huh?" I said chuckling, she just nodded. "We'll meet back here when we're done?" she nodded again. I started to walk in one direct while she walked the in the other "BYE SISSY!" I shouted at her, I could've sworn I heard her laugh before she responded with "BYE SISSY!"

I was walking for maybe 3 or 4 minutes until I reached my house. Once I got there, I just stood there on my front lawn thinking 'how long has it been?' My question was answered with 'not very long' when I looked to the window and saw almost everyone on my dad's side of the family there, crying, over me. This was my nightmare, everyone was sad, because of me. I had to get out of there so, I ran, I ran to my Nan's house and saw they were crying too. I felt the familiar sting of tears as I started to run again. By the time I visited all my friends, tears were streaming down my cheeks in frenzy. I ran back to the spot where Roby and I first appeared. So, with tears streaming down my face,

I curled into a ball,

And cried.

And kept crying until a blank-faced Roby came over and touched my shoulder letting me know it was time to go home. We arrived home finding the house empty. We didn't say a word to each other; we just sat on the couch with tear stained faces. There was a knock at the door and the reaction I taught myself kicked in. I dried my tears and put on a fake smile, "come in" I said in a sickeningly upbeat voice. Roby looked at me as if I'd just admitted to murder and through the door came the two boys we did not want to see right now. "Hi!" Dragon exclaimed as they walked in, Dragon immediately went to Roby's side asking what was wrong and if she was alright and comforted her. All of a sudden I heard "Are you okay?" from a familiar voice, "yes, why wouldn't I be?" "Well for one you were crying." That was my cue to leave, "I'm-I'm just going to go for a walk" I stammered, feeling more tears coming. I walked out the door ready to hit the ground running, "hey! Wait!" I started to run into the forest, not thinking about what was in there. I kept running until I was in the middle of a maze of trees. I looked around for anyone and when I saw no one, I dropped the act and cried again.

I heard footsteps but paid no attention to them, I felt arms embrace me, reassuring me that everything was fine, that it was okay to cry once in a while. Everything was perfect, that is until a tear drop slid on to the VM and it said "sadness detected, finding happy place..." Hiccup pulled back with a confused looked upon his face "what?" "Oh god, Hiccup, I'm so sorry!" "Happy place, found" and in a ball of light I was teleported to a place everyone knows as modern day London.

I found I was in a brown trench coat, blue suit top and a blue pencil skirt. 'What am I? A gender bent 10?' I thought I looked to Roby who was in her normal clothes. I heard a noise I knew as the sonic screwdriver getting closer and closer until I saw an outline of a man and a red haired woman. "Roby?" I asked the figures were getting closer. "Yeah?" "Time to go" I said as I started a brisk walk in the other direction. She followed me and asked "why?" "Look behind us" she looked behind us and suddenly sped up, "is that who I think it is?" It's either Donna or Amy, but judging by the style of clothing it's obviously Amy" she looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" she just laughed, suddenly I felt my heartbeat, and it was at an extremely unhealthy rate, way too fast. I stopped, confused, and felt my heart: It was completely normal. 'Oh god' I remembered the two figures who were chasing us, I started to run, Roby got the message and started after me. "Hey!" I heard a Scottish voice yell, I turned around and pointed to myself as to ask 'me?' "Yeah, you!" She yelled back. I smiled innocently and waited for them to come closer.

I heard the familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver getting louder, "um, hello" I said once they were close enough. Suddenly an arm grabbed me and started drag me in the opposite direction we were running in. "Wha-hey!" "come on! Speed up!" The Doctor ordered. We were dragged back to an old police box, they dragged us in and "It's smaller on the outside" I exclaimed. The Doctor looked at me, smiled and said "well then, that's a different way to put it" I looked around and saw the 2000 year old centurion. "So, why?" "why what?" "why, exactly did you drag us into your spaceship". The Doctor looked at Roby and smirked "I never said it was mine", I spoke up, looking around "course it's not" "what?" "It's. not. yours. You 'borrowed' her, just as she borrowed you" he looked at me like I was crazy, "How do you know this?" "I'm good" My watch started beeping as it said "threat detected" "what is that?" Rory asked "at first, I thought it was a Vortex Manipulator- "Vortex Manipulator?!" "but now I'm not too sure" On the screen it showed a radar a red dot was just coming on the screen, "listen Doctor, there's something up, we gotta go."

We ran out of the TARDIS and in the direction of the red dot, I must say I was not surprised when that red dot turned out to be a Weeping Angel. "You gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed "Cool!" Roby shouted "no, not cool! not cool at all!" 'Don't Blink' the message from Doctor Who playing over in my head 'Don't even Blink, Blink and you're dead! They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink. Good luck'. Only thing is, Roby blinked, I knew she would be okay because of her powers.

I decided that I'd get back to Berk before any of this was my fault. Roby and I arrived in our cabin at the same time, looking tired as ever. Before the boys barged in to question us, we slumped upstairs to bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so two chapters in a day! Wow!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of screaming. My eyes opened slowly with the weight of sleep still on them.I grumbled and made my way to the source of the sound. Turns out, it was coming from the bathroom so with my tired mind I thought 'she must be having one bad shit'. I knocked on the door and asked "hey Roby? You-you okay in there?" All that I got was another round of screams, "I'm-I'm going to come in okay?" Another scream. I open the door and saw Roby, in a ball, crying, with bumps on her lower back, shoulder blades and the top of her head and her nails growing at an abnormal rate. "ROBY!" I ran inside and knelt beside her. "REAGAN! ROBYN!" they didn't come but I still tried to help. The bumps where getting larger. Her nails stopped growing at the point that they looked like claws, the bumps on her head were looking like horns and the others were started to rip her shirt and pants. The screaming started to subside and turned into a sob; she got up from her position and looked towards me. I have to say I was awfully surprised when I saw cat-eyes. "Why?" she whispered, sounding like a frightened child, I hugged her and asked in my best comforting mother voice "why what sweetheart?" "Why me?" "shh". She cried into my shoulder and while she was crying there was a sudden rip.

My eyes widened when I saw a night fury tail and wings, "W-what was that?" "Um, Roby?" "Yeah sissy?" Look in the mirror". She slowly stood and when she saw her new appendages she squealed and ran down stairs rambling about how she knew this would happen but stopped abruptly when she saw two very adorable teenage boys at the bottom of the stairs. In about three seconds we were on the couch while Dragon was inspecting her new wings, "wow" he breathed at first he poked them and she let out a squeak with her cheeks turning a pale red, next thing he did was stroked them and Roby moaned "oh no" I spoke up "not in my house sweetheart" while Roby turned a vibrant red and Dragon gave her an 'so you liked that huh?' look. She looked back at Dragon with a look that I've never seen, Roby, actually looked shy. "Hey?" spoke a new voice "have you seen Hicca?" "No, and I haven't seen Reagan or Robyn" I answered. "They left as suddenly as they came. Huh?" Roby asked, returning to her normal color. Suddenly a tired Skrill and Terrible Terror came down and stopped, wide-eyed at Roby.

"Oh gosh, I forgot about breakfast" I grabbed the baskets and walked out the door towards the docks, paid for the fish. Got an extra small basket and walked back, burst through the door and hopped into the kitchen. "How does chicken with a side of cod sound?" I shouted from the kitchen, basically the answer was "FANTASTIC!" So I cooked the chicken and prepared the cod the way I was taught, slice it up, cover it in flour and pan fry it. Once it was done I passed around the plates and went to the kitchen, "Sissy" she pat the seat "come sit" "I'm fine Roby". I turned my back and suddenly felt like crying, a tear fell down my face and I looked at where it landed and what I saw was not a tear it was blood.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but I really wanted to leave it here.**


	7. Chapter 7

I turned my back and suddenly felt like crying, a tear fell down my face and I looked at where it landed and what I saw was not a tear it was blood.

* * *

I suddenly felt the need be in the water, to be free. I started hopping on the balls of my feet, eager. "Rebecca?" Roby laughed "are you okay?" I shook my head 'no' still hopping. She walked over, still laughing a little, "What's wrong then?" I looked at her with urgency "I need to go" "go where?" I turned my head to the door and back to her "I'm just going to" I side-stepped towards the door "go out". Once I got close to the door I sprinted out of town and towards the beach. The need was growing stronger and the song of the sea was calling me. I walked into the water and felt instant relief. I was about neck when I saw my friends run around the corner huffing and puffing. "Hey guys!" I shout gleefully, "What are you doing?!" Roby yelled "swimming, what's it look like?" I shout back playfully. "You'll freeze!" Hiccup shouts, "Really? Because I don't feel anything" all of a sudden there was an antagonizing pain from my waist-down.

It felt like I was being stabbed a million times over, then I felt things growing, on my legs, my arms, my neck started to hurt and my feet felt lighter and flimsier. "Rebecca?" I heard Roby ask, "I'm- I'm fine Roby, don't worry" and suddenly it stopped, the pain just stopped. "I'm okay now!" I shouted to them "but I can't touch the-ah!" I tried to find my footing but failed and my head went under. "Rebecca!" I heard them yell, I honestly thought that I was going to die, again, but I found that I could see and breathe under the water. I looked at my legs, or what was supposed to be my legs, and saw a tail, an honest to god fish's tail. My head popped out of the water to see the surprised and slightly disturbed faces of the three teens, one rubbing his neck. "Rebecca" Roby said sounding a little disturbed "what happened to your neck?" I put a hand to my neck and felt slits, not really big but they were noticeable.

So, all I had to do way put 2 and 2 together and "I'm a mermaid?" "What?" Roby shouted "I think I might be a mermaid" I shouted back, and Roby looked a little shocked. Finally Dragon spoke up, sounding a bit amused "and what led you to think that?" "Well, two things I think, 1. These" I pointed to the slits on my neck (gills) "and this" at this I turned upside-down showing them my tail. I came back up to see surprise faces, I laughed at their faces. The first person to speak was Dragon "Hiccup, I think your girlfriend's a fish" "yours is a dragon!" "At least mine's cool!" That's when Roby spoke up "Hey! That's my sister you're talking about! I don't care who you are my sister is amazing! Now apologize" "Sorry, Rebecca" "That's fine, I've been called worse" at this both Strike and Toothless growled slightly and Hiccup and Roby became a little mad.

So to brighten the mood I started to sing Part of your world because, well why not?

_ I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!_

They started to look at me funny

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street_

up where they walk, up where they run  
up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

Roby finally caught on and started to smile, Dragon was still confused as hell, the dragons looked content and Hiccup looked awed

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know  
ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
what's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?_

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

Now that they were all calm and I could feel my feet turning back to normal I decided to swim back to shore. We walked back talking about the mermaid thing and all. We got back to the cabin, said good-bye to the boys and when I turned to face Roby, she looked like she had to pee. "Do we have to go 'home' so you can use a toilet?" she laughed and said "I just want to go somewhere again" "where?" 'Again' could have meant just anywhere, but no. That's not the case here she wanted to go somewhere we've already been. "Okay, where?" I asked that's when she started to look happy, like really-super-someone-just-gave-me-the-bestest-poss ible-thing-ever happy. "Divergent?" she asked hopefully "please?" "Ugh, fine". I typed down the first set of coordinates I ever typed and we were gone.

We ended up in the same clothes we had on the first time we came here, except we weren't on a train this time we were in the hub with Tris and Tobias/Four standing in front of us. Four suddenly smirked at the sight of Roby and Roby did the same "Roby!" "What?" she asked not taking her eyes off four. "Lucky's back!" she turned to look at me like I'd gone nuts, "Who?" "Lucky!" I shouted and pulled out lucky once again. Everyone kind of stepped back. "Rebecca" Roby asked cautiously, like I was going to kill someone "yeah?" "Put the gun down" "okay" and I put the gun back in my pocket. "So you're back huh?" Four was now talking specifically with Roby. "Is that a problem?" she asked, "it might be" Tris said defensively, I decided to let Roby have her fun just this once so I started to wander down a hall when I heard laughing. It was my time to come back and when I did I saw a blonde haired girl with a bloody nose and a brunette with what looked to be a swollen cheek. "Oh god, what happened?" I asked in exasperation, Roby started to laugh like she was drunk "well Tris and I, we got into a fist fight but now it's okay, we're besties". "Well that's good news" I said while giving Tris a look that said 'I still out-rank you'.

I turned back to Roby in my ever-so cheerful mood, "Roby, I think we should be going, I'm a bit tired and I can see that you are too". It was true, I was terribly tired and Roby wasn't looking to good herself. "Can't I sleep here and you sleep back at Berk?" Both Tris and Tobias looked utterly confused at the mention of our home. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked, she shrugged and pathetically asked "maybe?" "Fine" I said, sounding much like my mother after an argument about going somewhere. She started to squeal and while she was busy with that, I went over to the other two who were standing in the room and whispered in their ears: "if Roby comes home hurt, sad or in any negative way shape of form, it will be on both of your heads. Do I make myself clear?" neither of them showed a sign of understanding, "I said do I make myself clear?" I hissed.

They both nodded quickly but before I stepped back Four quickly added "Amity would never be so harsh" I whispered back "listen here pretty boy, I care about my sister and I really don't give a crap about factions. Blood comes first in my books so shut up". I stepped back and gave my sister a hug, "Sleep well and be safe" "yes mom" "That's sissy to you". I punched in the coordinates and headed to bed, trying to think of an excuse for if Dragon came. I really didn't expect what was going to happen the next day though. I'll tell you this much: Roby was not pleased, and neither was I.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to an angry and very worried terror shrieking in my ear. "Ugh. Sarafine" I whined "She's fine; she'll be back later today!" I turned on my side to regain the comfy from my bed but of course, there was a knock at the door, and so without bothering to throw on a shirt. Of course, I didn't I thought it was Roby, so I opened the door to see Hiccup, luckily his back was turned so I slammed the door, ran upstairs and put on a shirt so I at least looked half decent. I ran back down the stairs to find he let himself in, "You guys might want to see this" he said urgently, he looked behind me and asked "where's Roby?" . I remembered that she'd gone to Dauntless and wasn't here, "Oh, um, she-she's asleep. I don't really want to wake her up; she's grouchy if she's woken up". "Oh" he said "you still might want to see it", he dragged me out the door and into the middle of the village.

Once in the middle of the village I asked "why did you drag me out here?" he pointed to the middle of the circle of curious Vikings. "Oh god" I cover my mouth with my hand and runs back to the house, punch in the Divergent coordinates and once there I yell out "ROBY!" "WHAT?!" I hear a familiar voice call back almost giddily. "ROBY WE NEED TO GO NOW!" I yell I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Roby walks in followed by a few others "why?" she asked "something's on berk" I said "what?" she asked sounding worried, I whispered in her ear and her worry grew tenfold. "We need to go. Now" she said "I know." I punched in the coordinates to home and for once she got there before me and what I saw was not okay. Samantha (Sam) was chatting up Dragon! So, like always Roby lost her temper and slapped her like she deserved (I know it's harsh, but she did!).

"Hey! Back off" Roby growled "did she seriously just growl? At me?" Sam asked sounding amused 'Maybe I should feed her to the sharks' I thought 'Maybe, but not yet' I heard someone different in my head, who by chance sounded like Roby. We looked at each other with smirks, "what?" asked the jerk in my old class, Regan. "Nothing, Nothing" I said, "Whoa" said another person (I couldn't make out who) "she sounds like Rebecca" "anyways! Where are we?" asked an old friend, Brooke. "That's my cue!" said the chief "I welcome you to the isle of Berk". My class looked utterly unimpressed, I stepped in front of him pull Roby beside me "uh chief?" I asked genuinely nervous "would you mind if Roby and I showed them the Island?" he smiled and said "of course you can!" "Follow me!" I shouted, surprisingly complied but they were talking. So when I noticed my favorite Skrill was beside me I looked at him and asked "would you mind?" he nodded and as I'd hoped roared and as I guessed they shut up.

"What is that?" someone asked, "what's it look like?" Roby snapped my guess was that she was either still mad at Sam or mad at me for dragging her into this mess. "Um, a lizard?" guessed Emily, "close, it's a dragon" "aren't you supposed to be our tour guide or something? Oh wait, you're a Viking you don't know what that is" I could see Roby clench her fist. "You know what? We volunteered to guide you guys around our home! If you can't respect that I really don't see the point of trying to be friends again" I said. "What do you mean again?" said someone, "don't tell me you're blind and loud! We haven't changed that much, have we?" I said. Finally someone got it, "Rebecca? Roby?" said Brooke, astonished that we were alive, she hurried to the head of the group, stood there for a few seconds as if to make sure we were real and ran up to hug us. It seemed like a lot of people wanted hugs, but I didn't really want them so we refused. For the next part of the tour they listened, during lunch they talked and the tour was over.

Pretty soon while we were talking (or rather, they were talking) Roby and I got a familiar chill. "Fudge" I said, Roby looked at me like 'seriously?' "what? I don't like to curse!" she just rolled her eyes. "HEY!" everyone quieted "follow us" I said. We were walking towards the forest when someone said "Hang on. Why are we going into the forest?" I looked back and said "do you trust me?" and they started to walk again. We arrived at the cove and just as we'd guessed the portal was there 'when will that thing leave us alone?' I asked Roby with my thoughts 'I don't know sis, but I hope it's soon' she answered. We got to the center of the cove which was in front of the portal. "You guys want to go home right?" they all nodded, "well, this is your one-way ticket home!" One by one they stepped through, believe it or not, some actually glared at us. But some hugged us. The last one to go was Brooke, "yes?" Roby asked she looked as though she was going to cry, "I'm going to miss you guys" she hugged us each and I said "we'll miss you too Brooke! Don't forget that we love you!" She jumped through and it closed. "Well," Roby said as we were walking back "that's one for the books".

We met with Hiccup and Dragon in town and that's when my stomach growled, Hiccup chuckled and said "why don't we get some lunch?" we all agreed and headed to the great hall. "So they left like you guys did?" we nodded and before we headed into the great hall, Hiccup gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "you're a bad liar" before heading into the great hall for lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up, still thinking about what Hiccup said the day before, 'you're a bad liar', and what did he mean by that? Was he talking about when I lied to him about Roby? I (tried) to run my fingers through my hair but stopped when I found the braid I'd forgotten about. 'Crap. My hair's going to be wavy, I hate wavy', I went to the kitchen and found that some food was gone. So I figured that Roby must have woken up and gotten breakfast or something, I also noticed empty baskets that smelled of fresh fish.

My best dragon (aka Strike) was walking down the stairs looking quite content. "Hey Strike!" I said as through I was talking to a human, "you want to go flying?" he nods once and starts to walk by my side. I step out of the house and notice people start to give me strange and dirty looks while avoiding me like the plague, not even the dragons would look at me. 'Wonderful! Just like eighth grade!' I thought to myself sarcastically. I jumped on Strike and he got the message that I wanted to fly and took off. After a long and silent fight we landed back on berk and I thanked him. Still, people were avoiding me like I did something horrible. I couldn't find Roby anywhere and it was just horrible, not even Hiccup would talk to me! That really hurt, but still I wouldn't cry, I need to be in control of my emotions I can't just burst into tears.

I finally caught up to Roby but when I said hello she made a face and said "what are you doing?" "Saying hello to my sister, what's it look like" I said like she was playing a game, turns out she wasn't. "Let's get something straight, we are not friends, let alone sisters. And as it turns out Stephanie was right, you are immature!" and that was it. Stephanie was the one you bullied me, she made me feel like crap on many accounts. I took a step back like it physically hurt me; actually it felt like it did. I ran back home with tears in my eyes saying quietly to myself 'don't cry' repeatedly. I had to get away, so I decided to go to anywhere! It just couldn't be here.

I typed down random coordinates and as I pressed the last digit, I realized where I was going. I appeared as a claymation witch in the world of '_The Nightmare Before Christmas'_. Familiar music started to play and I was once again happy, the town's people started to sing while I decided on exploring rather than going back home. I looked up to the moon to see the shadow of the oogie boogie man disperse into bats, I laughed to myself and realized it must have been the Halloween after the whole Christmas mess. Once the celebration was over, I'm guessing someone wanted to go for a walk with someone else because I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards me as well as laughing and talking happily. It sounded like Jack and Sally but I could have been wrong but I wasn't. "Hey! Little witch!" I thought he wasn't talking to me but he was, they both ran up to me and knelt down. "You're new aren't you?" asked Sally smiling gently as though not to scare me. I nodded silently, I was actually kind of scared right now, they were like giants compared to me.

"Well, welcome to Halloween Town!" Jack said happily, "How'd you get here?" he asked. I tilted my head to ask 'what do you mean?' "Well everyone gets here somehow, how did you?" he asked again sounding just as confused as I was. Suddenly a pain in the left side of my chest appeared, I jerked back letting out an "ow!" I put my hand to heart but I couldn't feel it pulse, I looked to Jack who was looking worried, as was Sally. "I only thought she'd be here because of a coma, for a little while" Sally said sounding really sad, "so did I" Jack brushed some hair out of my eyes like I was 4, "so young" he said regretfully , I finally got a grasp on what they were saying. "What?" they both looked a little surprised by my voice, which wasn't creaky or groggy like a regular witch's. "Are you saying that I'm- I'm dead?" I asked, wondering how I died twice. Sally pulled me into a hug and whispered "shh" like I was crying, so as to not make her feel awkward like me, I decided to fake sniffle and let a few crocodile tears drop. She pulled back with a comforting smile on her face "you're going to be alright. Everyone in this town is very kind". I nodded with a weak smile and Sally was soon pulled into a secretive talk with Jack, so while they were doing that, I took in my surroundings.

All of a sudden, I was thrown over the shoulder of a really tall person; I almost immediately recognized the black and white striped suit and laughed. "Where are we going?" I asked happily, Sally answered with a motherly voice "home". Once we got there, they fed me, made me laugh and acted as if I was actually their child. We were all sitting in a strange version of a living room when I remembered 'Today's my birthday!' I jumped up and hugged the both of them, and they laughed asking "what was that for?" "Today's my birthday! Thank you for the gift!" "What do you mean?" they asked, smiles getting weaker, "I have to go" I said "I'm not ready for all of...this" I gestured to everything around us. Their faces grew into frowns; they came over and knelt in front of me again, and said "Just promise us you'll be good?" "I can't do that" "why?" "Because I'm a witch! And witches are almost never good" I said happily. They smiled and stepped back, I put my hands behind my back to push in the coordinates.

Once I was in berk again, Strike nuzzled me and followed me out the door. I found no one and my stomach started to growl and I really didn't feel like cooking so while climbing the steps I thought to myself 'didn't I just eat like 3 minutes ago?' So when I reached the doors I sighed and walked in to what seemed like a party. While I was dazed a "REBECCA!" was heard coming from across the room, I didn't realize that until it was 3 feet away from me. "Roby?" I asked stunned, she was back to normal. She tightened her grip saying "I'm so sorry; it was for your birthday. None of that was true." "Its fine Roby" I said, she let go smiling and grabbed my hand to drag me across the room to a table that had our friends at it. "Guys, the birthday girl's here" Roby said to the table. I got a hug from Hiccup and '_Happy Birthday_'s from the rest of the table. "Hey Rebecca, I got you something special" "Roby, you really didn't have to" "oh cut the crap, you know I did." She said with a delighted smile (probably because half the table was looking at her for when she used 'crap' we haven't cursed in front of them yet).

I opened the gift and squealed, "Baggy clothes!" Roby smiled a smug smile and turned to Snotlout who looked defeated. She stuck her hand across the table and Snotlout put a small pouch in her palm, "seriously? You guys bet on if I would like my gift or not?" I asked looking at a happy Roby. She nodded once and counted to coins. The celebration went on happily and pretty soon it was time for Roby to go home, I knew this because she was eyeing the mead barrel. Once we got in Roby hugged me and ran up the stairs shouting: "I'M SLEEPING OVER AT DRAGON'S!" and she rushed back down with a pair of clean clothes and bolted out the door. "Nice Roby" I said laughing to myself. I looked out the window and smiled, "Night Manny, sweet dreams" and I climbed the steps to bed.


	10. CRAP!

**I am so sorry, guys! I had to restart my computer and I lost everything, including the next chapter that would've been finished tonight. So just hang on a little longer I'll have it up soon! I promise! The chapters really weird and I can remember most of it. I promise I'll have it up soon I just need you guys to wait a little longer! Sorry! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait!**

* * *

"Hey!" I heard someone scream in my ear, I tried mumbled something along the lines of "go away, I'm still tired" but it came out like "aarrgaafaarggaph". I heard a familiar chuckle and felt someone nudge me, I waved my hand to tell them to go away but they didn't. "Go away!" I tried again, it came out almost like English and somewhat understandable, "no, get up!" my eyes snapped open when I realized it was Roby 'please tell me I didn't sleepwalk to Dragon's house' I sat up and realized I wasn't on Berk, I was in a Dauntless initiation bunk. 'The hell?' "Where am I?" I asked groggily, "the dauntless compound" a male voice said, he didn't sound very impressed. "How did I get here?" I asked, "oh please, you probably typed it, that's what you have to do remember?" She said "but I didn't, I fell asleep on Berk" I explained. "I'll go back come back when you can" I said shortly after I realized that Roby lied about going to Dragons. I typed the coordinates and was back on my bed on the little isle of Berk. I looked at the floor wondering what else she has lied about. I shook it off as paranoia and got up to get ready.

Once ready, I walked down stairs, got myself some breakfast, and the extra fish in the back for Strike, once we both ate, we decided to go for a flight, "hey strike?" I asked flying about our home. He made a noise that I took as "yes?" "Do you think I belong here?" He made a noise that if made into English would be "oh please, you're just as bad as the rest of these crazies" "thanks Strike" we landed in town where all I could hear was confusion and just plain weirdness. I pushed my way through the crowd and found two huddles of people. I immediately recognized both, ran home, grabbed my book and ran back. They were still huddle in two groups. 'Oh come on' so I waited for a good 30 minutes before our chief said that they can stay and the other chief agreed and they parted as unlikely friends.

I followed the group back to where ever and I wasn't seen until a certain 'toothless daydream' gave me away. He pulled on my hair and screeched like the annoyance he is. Everyone turned face me as I gave them a nervous smile and the nuisance flew back to his master smugly and perched on the boys shoulder. "Uh, Hi, I uh I just wanted to welcome you to the isle" I said, suddenly a very shrill battle cry was shouted from somewhere as a girl maybe 4 years younger than me.

"Oh lord" "at least you're not a boy" she said pulling out a sword. She swung the sword this way and that, while I started to dodge them. "I hope you know what a fair fight is! Because this isn't one" "oh she knows she just doesn't care" said the red head. I ran towards the red head, grabbed his sword, swept her of feet, and held her at gun point-or rather, sword point. "Now," I said "rather than fighting, I'd like to be introduced to everyone". "This is Hiccup, Fishlegs, Camicazi, their dragons are Toothless, Stormfly, Horrorcow and I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk." "Nice to meet all of you," I said smiling "I'm Rebecca, I have to go, but I'll be back" they nodded and I left. I entered my home with Strike, "hey Strike?" he made another 'hmm?' noise "I going to go now, okay?" he looked at me funny and nodded, still watching me.

I typed in the coordinates and disappeared, I landed in a tree and with my luck I fell out of it, hit my head and was knocked unconscious. I woke up with a severe head-ache and found that I was still in my Berk clothes. But I had my headphones, from Rise of The Guardians. I sat up looking around to find that I was underground with the sound of whispers saying "she's awake, tell Peter" 'who the fudge is p- oh that's right, I'm in neverland, I'm going to meet Peter Pan' I thought happily they came over to my bed grabbed my arms, hauled me up and let me walk on my own. They lead me down a maze of dirt tunnels into a large room. In this room, were a table and a throne, (rather empty in my opinion) and there was a boy in that chair, around my age, in green from head to toe with a dagger in his belt and a crown upon his head. "Oh come on, seriously?" I said "I get this guy?" "Oh and here I was thinking that you wanted to come to neverland" he said lifting the crown from his brown eyes. "Yeah? Well, you thought wrong" I looked to my wrist to find no watch, I looked around frantically when Peter asked in a very proud voice "looking for this?" and he held up the VM "give me that!" I said trying to rush up to him and grab it but I was held back. "You want this? You have to stay in Neverland for as long as I say!" I glared at him "do we have a deal?" he asked happily, 'he's acting like this is a game'.

I put my down to look at the dirt floor "but Peter" I said in my very best imitation British accent, he looked at me with a look of anger and confusion, I looked up with my best sad eyes "it's just not fair Peter" "what are you- " "I have to go home Peter, I have to! I have family and friends! And it's just not fair" "take her back" he said, I could hear the hurt and anger in his voice "now!" he shouted. I was brought back to my room, screaming and kicking and once alone I started to laugh.

~Next Day~

I woke up a bit earlier than everyone, so I snuck out, (how? God knows) I started to walk around and while I was in the forest I heard someone crow. 'Crap!' I started to run in a random direction and next thing I knew: I was falling off a cliff.


	12. Chapter 12

I was falling, fast. I had just enough time to look beneath me and luckily, there was water. I heard my breath and awaited the feeling of hitting ice. Turns out the people who said that it feels like hitting ice were right, and it was amazing. I felt my legs morph into one limb and the gills on my neck reappear. I looked around to see I was in the middle of the mermaid lagoon. I thought I was safe until I heard Peter's voice "have either of you ladies seen a girl, brown hair? Weird clothes? Blue eyes?" I heard some woman-y voices "no, sorry Peter". 'Crap' I dove under the water and, because of my gills, stay as long as it takes until he goes away. I started to swim around, just to see what I could before they found me. After a little swim, I sat on a rock looking at the setting sun and how it casted a beautiful reflection on the wonderful lagoon. It was perfect, until a boy poked my" shoulder asking "excuse me miss, have you seen a girl around here?" 'Shit' "no, sorry, I haven't" "oh. Okay" 'Yes!' "Are you new?" He asked "yes, I am" I answered truthfully "I'd best get Peter, he likes to meet new comers". 'Oh come on' "Aright, I'll just be here" I said, I could hear the crunch of leaves and dead grass as he ran. I looked behind me to check before I got back to the water. "Rebecca?" I heard someone, 'Peter doesn't know my name' I thought, I looked around and saw a familiar face.

"Dragon? Hiccup? Roby?" I asked when I saw the three. Two of them were looking around astonished while the other was looking at me like 'Neverland? Really?'. I suddenly heard the crunch of leaves and faint talking, "guys" I whispered "get in" "what?" Hiccup whispered back. "Get. In. Now." I hissed, Dragon did a cannonball, Roby did too and Hiccup took off his prosthetic, quickly hid it in a bush and jumped in. "If you have to come up for air, all of you do it at once. Introduce yourselves and stick together here. Got it?" I asked they nodded. We all sunk and I might have been the only one to open their eyes. Luckily, just as one of them was turning blue, they left. "Listen guys, you have to leave" "what? Why?" "Its not safe, he's been looking for me all day. I also might have done something to piss him off" "what did you do?" Dragon asked. "Imitated Wendy" I said, "nice Rebecca" Roby said sarcastically. " Who's Wendy?" Hiccup asked, "I'll tell you the story when I'm back on Berk. Now, go!"

They left and I was alone again, I started to swim but stopped immediately when I heard "I told you Peter! There's a new mermaid" "huh, looks like you were right, nice job tootles" I heard a gust of wind as I tried to cover up my neck and face. Suddenly, in front of me were a pair of green shoes, I looked up to see the face of my kidnapper. "Hello Madame, I'm Peter Pan, who might you be?" "Crystal" I said. "Hello Crystal" he held out his hand as if expecting a formal hand-shake, I shook his hand and turned to leave, but hit a complication. "Hey! Hang on, your hairs in your face!" "I know" I said turning again. "Hang on," he brushed the hair out my face and did a little jump back and then narrowed his eyes. "You" he spat, "yes, me. Did you really expect me to just sit there?" He didn't respond "in the magical land of neverland, I always dreamed of visiting?" "So it's true" he smirked "my shadow tells me how you used to adore me, watch all my movies and if something included me, you watched it no matter what. Called me adorable, cute, even the occasional 'hot' or does my Shadow lie to me?"

I was stunned, how did the Shadow know? Was he spying on me? What the hell was going on? This is too strange. I should be used to strange. It took everything just say "your shadow, hasn't been lying" he smiled. After I changed back we walked back and they told me that, I was to clean the hideout while they go to an Indian celebration thing. Once they left, I looked around wondering how am I supposed to clean this place. I suddenly remembered the weight on my shoulders, I pushed the button on the left side and they turned into the 5 little fairy things. "Hi guys, think you could sing for me?" I asked they nodded and one of them, in a really cute voice, asked "which one?" "How about 'play with fire'? Bye Andrew Allen?" They nodded and the song started to play.

After a few songs I was finished and I just started to twirl. After I got dizzy a lot, the boys returned, my fairies transformed back into headphones just in time and I saw they had face paint to look like Indians and Peter had a head dress that was too big for him. "So," they jumped at my voice "how was it?" "It was amazing!" Said a boy in a bear suit. I let out a small laugh, remembering the celebration in the movie, I turned to Peter who looked a little flushed, I smirked and slowly walked over to him "so how was tiger lily?" I asked he had this far off look "she was amazing" he said dreamily. I laugh and went back to the boys, I decided that staying up all night wasn't good for them "HEY!" They stopped, staring at me with wide eyes "time for bed" "but, I'm not sleepy" said another boy. "Being up this late isn't good for you, sleep is, now time for bed" I said calmly "but-" "now!" I almost sort of shouted. They raced to their hammocks and cots. I was about to walk back to my own bed when "wait, come here" I turned around and walk towards the throne and asked "yes?"

"Here," he held out the VM"you can go home" I took the VM strapped it on, looked at him and said "thank you" I typed the coordinates and was back on Berk.


	13. Chapter 13

So I was back on Berk, and not on a crazy, mystical, awesome island called Never land. I walked into my cabin and found my dear Sister asleep on the couch. I looked outside and found it was nighttime, so I went upstairs, and crawled in bed.

~Next Day~

I woke up in my bed with a very worried Strike looking at me like I was dying. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked the Dragon, he nodded his head towards my ladybird. I looked at where he was pointing and saw red. So, naturally I went through my usual surprise period panic, which includes dropping the f-bomb and saying shit repeatedly. I heard Roby squeal from downstairs, I ran downstairs. The minute I got down there, I saw a Roby silently weeping and mumbling about hygiene, shaven legs and hair. "Roby?" I asked gently, she looked up at me and went back to crying.  
I sat down next to her and finally heard what she said. I realized that what she was saying was right.  
I started to cry too, just when that happened our favourite boys came in.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Dragon asked, not the best thing to do, Roby punched him in the gut and proceeded to yell at him. Hiccup, however, asked me what was wrong, he nodded with an understanding smile and told Dragon. They smiled at us and said "come on, you guys need a dip in the hot spring". Just a few minutes later, we were in front of a small body of water, with steam rising from it. Roby and I turned around, hugged the boys and shooed them away. After we made sure they were gone, I produced a black two piece bathing suit for Roby and a blue two piece for me, and we put them on and jumped in. The water was a beautiful temperature, I instantly noticed that I wasn't a mermaid 'maybe I can decide' I thought to myself.

We started to talk about Random things, and after what seemed like a few minutes, the two boys showed up saying it was noon. After that, we went to the healer hut, for girl stuff. After that, we went home happily and healthy. We all sat down on the couch and started to talk, "hey, don't you have a story for me?" Hiccup said, "oh, right" I said "well, it all started with the three Darling children." And I told them the story of Peter Pan. And later on Hiccup asked "how did you get there?" Roby and I both shared a look that said 'oh no'. We each told our stories, about us being from the future, about me being a little in love with Hiccup. "Well, since it's sharing time, anyone else got anything to share?" I asked.

Hiccup, Dragon and Roby shared a guilty look, "what?" I asked just a little worried. "Well," Hiccup started "the day you were gone to Never land, Roby..." "What did Roby do?" I asked now really worried, what did Roby do? "Well, she kind of maybe kissed...me?" He finished slowly. I was silent, 'don't cry, don't cry, you are strong, no need for tears, tears show weakness' I got up, giving them a fake smile, and took off running. I was running toward the sea, my second home. Once I got there, I ran into the sea, transformed into a mermaid and swam out into the open sea. I dove down to the sea bed, picking at sea flowers, seaweed and stroking coral.  
Suddenly a small deep sea shark came up and started to inspect me, "hey there little guy" I said stroking it. "Hello miss" the little creature said. "Did you just speak?" I asked him stunned. "Of course miss, everyone can speak" he said, "Oh sweetheart, you can call me Rebecca". "Okay!" He said cheerfully "come on, I have to show you to Mamma and sister and brother".

He led me to a little cave and called out "MAMMA! SISTER! BROTHER!" Three other deep sea sharks came out of the little cave and looked at me with malicious smiles. "Come along dearie, let's get you fixed." said the mother shark, guiding with her fin. Turns out, she had an array of seashell bras, "pick whichever one you like dear" she said, and so I picked the purple seashells. Then she brought me to the kitchen, picked me up and set me down on the table as the children licked their lips. I suddenly got a grasp on what was happening so, while everyone was preoccupied, I slipped out of the cave and swam as fast as I could.

I swam back to shore, put my clothes on, and ran back home. They were still sitting on the couch with worried expressions. "Can I ask you guys something?" "Yeah?" Roby asked "why? Why did you kiss my baby?" Roby laughed lightly and then nervously "I was kind of drunk and stuff". I just stared at her thinking 'who the hell let Roby touch beer?' So I voiced the question, "Who the hell, let Roby touch beer?" The two boys in the room raised their hands. "Are you kidding me?" I asked them, they shook their heads 'no'. I look at Roby and immediately go into mother mode, "Roby, if this happens one more time, you are grounded" she simply nodded.

"Alright then, I think it's time for dinner, I'm making pan-fried cod" I walked to the kitchen, grabbed some extra cod, some flour and with the help of my wonderful dragon, I made pan-fried cod. We ate the fish and the boys left. Roby and I were sitting on the couch when Roby looked at me funny, I looked and her saw her expression and asked "what?" "Why didn't you kiss my guy?" "Dragon? Oh, yuck. I wouldn't kiss him for all the money in the world!" I exclaimed. She laughed and told me that she was going to bed, so while she was upstairs, my forgotten satchel hummed. I looked in the bag and found the little futuristic iPhone thingy vibrating. I pressed a button and the screen lit up with words:

'From Q:

I have a little surprise for you girls tomorrow, best be on your toes girls! Sleep well. '

I gave the phone thing a strange look and left for bed, without knowing what weirdness and amazingness would happen tomorrow.


End file.
